The Gray Garden: Atando cabos sueltos
by tandomen
Summary: Luego de lo acontecido en mi anterior fic (The gray garde: Recuerdos) Grora se junta con Whodas para indicarle ciertos puntos clave... y comer ramen. Si, muuuuuuuucho ramen.


Whodas reaccionó casualmente al principio...

El angel tuerto recibía a su compañera de servicio, tuerta como el, con la misma indiferencia profesional todos los días...

Luego, se dio cuenta.

¿No se suponía que Grora, su ayudante, tenía un parche en el ojo faltante? Ese claro, que veía presente ahora...

\- El señor Kcalb me lo devolvió anoche.

\- !Oh¡...

_**Wit Tandomen presenta:  
The Gray Garden: Sodreucer**_

_**Capítulo Bonus: Atando cabos sueltos.**_

\- Entonces... mi hermano tenía el ojo... - Repasó el ángel jefe, tratando de comprender la situación.

Ambos estaba comiendo ramen en la sala de estar, el cual Whodas había echo velozmente para poder concentrarse en la conversación.

\- Sep. El lo tuvo todo el tiempo... bueno, no el. Si no Ater, pero a fin de cuenta, son sus gatos, así que... es casi lo mismo – Explicó Grora, mientras cerraba sus dos ojos al tragar los fideos con sus palillos de madera.

\- Explica...

\- Bien... Kcalb quería que yo hiciera las de testigo. Para que alguien se acordara de el. Sabes que es mas sensible de lo que aparenta.

\- Si... continua... - Reflexionó en ángel jefe, mientras comía la comida por su parte.

\- Bien. Las ordenes de Kcalb fueron las de no hacer saber a Ethiw ni a ti de nada en absoluto. Pero no me dijo nada acerca de traer a Arbus conmigo. Así que claro, cuando la llevé, vio lo que pasaba y dio el aviso, pero yo nunca desobedecí. Así que siguiendo las ordenes, Ater buscó entre sus cosas y me devolvió el ojo.

\- Oh... es raro verte... completa – Indicó el ángel, un poco incómodo – Me había acostumbrado a verte...

\- No termines esa frase.

\- Si. Territorio peligroso – Inquirió el ángel jefe, mientras miraba para el costado – En cuyo caso... ¿Sabes algo de la loba?

\- ¿La que es ahora un lobo? Si. Ethiw tiene un sentido del humor muy macabro – Apreció Grora, mientras apoyaba la mano en su mentón – Pero dentro de todo tiene sentido. La tal Anul pudo quedarse en este mundo, pero con el sexo cambiado... alguien estaba celosa, jeje.

Whodas no dijo nada. Solo tragó mas fideos.

\- Ahora Kcalb tiene todos sus poderes de vuelta, y los de el Diablo que invadió alguna vez aquí también. No hago sino temer por la paz que se sostiene en estos momentos – Murmuró el ángel jefe, la pesadumbre en su mirar tuerta.

\- !Hey jefe¡ Debes comprender que ellos se aman demasiado para hacer eso. Incluso si Ethiw sellara a Kcalb de nuevo, lo volvería a liberar a los pocos minutos, para abrazarlo llorando. De echo, dudo que ese cabeza fría vaya a mantener su poder en desuso por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó el ángel jefe, ahora despierta una sana curiosidad.

\- Simple. Diablo prometió a Dios que no arriesgaría su vida en tratar de protegerlas a ella y al pequeño copo de nieve que viene en camino. Pero en ningún momento prometió parar. Ethiw lo sabe, y no hará nada para impedirlo. No por que no quiera, si no por que no puede. Kcalb sigue siendo su adversario, el único que siempre estará libre de su poder absoluto. Solo que ahora prometió cuidarse en sus intentos de asegurar la seguridad del jardín. Y ella no pudo si no aceptar. Toda forma de contenerlo hubiera sido mediante un acto hostil que ella no quería llevar a cabo...

\- Entiendo... una ultima duda. Al parecer estas mucho, pero mucho mas informada que yo... - Apreció el ángel jefe, con cierto dejo de decepción en su voz - ¿Puedes indicarme quien o QUE es Anul?

Grora trato de hacer caso omiso de la tonalidad de su escucha – Pon Anul al revés.

\- ¿Poner Anul al revés? ¿De que estas habl...? !Oh¡ Entiendo... Por ello mi hermano iba a verla todas las noches – Susurró, mientras tomaba un bocado de la comida.

\- Estaba esperando por la luna roja. El problema es que la barrera entre los mundos se volvió super recontra requete mega frágil. Y la hija de un Dios y un Diablo, sin contar claro nuestro estado actual de paz, llamaría mucho la atención de potenciales invasores.

\- Mmm... quizá. Ahora entiendo un poco mas la paranoia de mi hermano – Suspiró Whodas, mientras terminaba su plato, y se disponía a levantarse.

Grora lo miró irse con un cierto dejo de preocupación. Luego miró hacia el costado – Ater... ya no soy tuerta. Te veo.

Sin decir mucho, la demonio gatuna salió del costado.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó el ángel, con una mirada aburrida.

\- El señor Kcalb me mandó a que te diga su siguiente plan de viaje...

\- ¿Por que de repente soy el ángel que tiene que saber el plan de todos? - Se preguntó Grora, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, siendo Ater quien esa misma mañana le hubiera dicho todo sobre los planes de Ethiw de renovación de las estructuras del castillo.

En el bosque del amanecer, una figura de negro se juntó con un lobo plateado enorme.

-...- El señor demonio miró al lobo.

-...- El lobo miro al señor demonio.

-...- El de negro siguio mirando.

-...-El de plateado siguio mirando.

-... Perdón – Dijo a el lobo que se suponía debía ser LOBA.

El animal no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando.

\- No te importa ¿Verdad? - Kcalb podría haber jurado que el lobo se levantó de hombros – Bien entonces... abre el portal para mi.

Un nuevo hoyo se abrió en el piso, mostrando una realidad gris, pero con mucho movimiento y acción.

Un mundo que se le hacía extrañamente melancólico... un mundo sobre el cual había leído en el diario de Ethiw.

\- Si lo pido, me abrirás el portal de nuevo. No tomaré riesgo alguno – Avisó el demonio, ante lo cual el animal asintió.

Sin mas, saltó al hoyo...

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_**TEASER:**_

\- Hey, no te molestes en tomar la ofensiva en los rincones septentrionales. El enemigo ya se ha echo con toda una fortaleza allí – Le dijo una voz familiar, un tanto mas madura, pero demasiado similar.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Le dijo, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

\- Soy un... amigo – Indicó – Y mi nombre es Kcalb.

\- ….- Esto le llamó la atención, y mientras se giraba, su cola de caballo se balanceaba tras de él – Pero ese es MI nombre...

\- Traigo algodón de azucar.

\- Te escucho...


End file.
